Truth Takes Time
by thecommanderkirk
Summary: James didn't know what to think of Jack. She was raw power backed by a lot of hate. With a war on and everything going to hell, he can't make sense of what their relationship is. ME3 spoilers. Rated M for language and sexy times. Updates randomly.


**A/N:** This is a story that will continue but the updates will probably be sporadic since I am also writing another fic.

* * *

James Vega eyed Jack with an intense hunger. At first, it was completely sexual and borderline predatory. He had a thing for badasses, and here was one of the toughest chicks he'd ever seen. She was almost on fire with biotic energy and she didn't take shit from anyone.

Not even an Atlas.

He didn't think twice about his musings over the sexy and slightly crazy woman in front of him. There was a war on and Shepard needed him to fight. He didn't have the luxury to try and get laid, at least not anytime soon.

But something changed in him as they fought their way out of Grissom Academy. She was more than just power, she was a god. Much in the way a mother bear fights to the death to defend her cubs; Jack fought to save her students. She might have a tough exterior but he could see that on the inside she was compassionate and devoted to these kids that weren't tied to her in any tangible way.

To many people, this would be a weakness on her part. They could use her attachment to these kids against her. To James, it made her all the more sexy.

She was funny too and not afraid to call someone out on their bullshit. That became apparent in the shuttle ride back to the Normandy. Joker could be pretty big ass but Jack could take him, she could take anyone.

Now, James was eyeing her with a different intent. He didn't want a quick lay. He wanted to get to know the woman who was joking and smiling with her students just on the other side of the cargo bay. But he had no idea how to even approach her. For the first time in a long time, he was speechless.

* * *

Jack knew the look well, people like James were pigs. She would usually take advantage of a situation like this. "Fuck 'em and leave 'em" was a motto she lived by but she didn't really think she could do that on Shepard's ship or with her students around. In fact, a lot had changed in the last six months. Jack no longer hated herself when she looked in the mirror. She felt like she mattered, even if it was just to these kids.

She would never do anything to risk that.

But, that didn't mean she was going to turn into a soft pussy either.

"Go get some food… I'm tired of looking at you all anyway."

They kids left toward the elevator with the goofiest smiles on their faces. They were full of pride at what they had accomplished against Cerberus. A smirk made its way onto Jack's face as she thought of their triumph. They needed hope in this godforsaken war.

She made her way over to James. She was going to end his ogling now before he got any stupid ideas. She didn't have time for him.

"Hey asshole, what the fuck were you staring at? Shepard didn't teach you any manners?"

James was dumbfounded. He was usually far smoother than this. No women had ever turned him into a dog and now he couldn't a response for her. He swallowed hard and searched for something, anything to say so that this was slightly less awkward.

"I can't help it." And that didn't work.

_What a pig. _Jack thought to herself. _This guy has no shame_…

"Yeah well, learn."

"Why?" The question hung between them both without an adequate answer.

Jack eyed up the overly muscled marine in front of her. In all actuality he was hot. She thought of all the things she would do to him if they weren't in a war and if she wasn't "responsible" now. A shiver ran up her spine as she realized that her silence had lasted far too long.

"I got kids to take care of and this…" she waved to the space in between them "can't fucking happen, ok boy scout?

It was not okay. If James were a different kind of man he would have backed her up to a wall right then and there. But he knew better. One it was not the right way to start something with a woman and two, jack could beat him to a pulp with her mind. The raw power of her was an immense turn on.

Now it was Jack's turn to wait an eternity for an answer. She was caught off guard by the sheer hurt in Vega's eyes. She just thought this was sex for him. The fact that he was emotionally invested just confused her. She was a mess under the best conditions, why would anyone want to be with that. Now her curiosity was peaked. She didn't even wait for him to answer her first question before indulging her curiosity.

"Wait. What were you hoping to get out of me?"

James thought of all the ways to deflect. It would be so much easier if she just told him to fuck off. Actually no, he would then be stuck in a pit of self loathing that could only be cured by a bottle of tequila. And just then, a thought struck him.

"A drink?"

Every bone in Jack's body told her to run. Get the hell away from this guy because this won't be some quick tryst that she can start and walk away from on her own accord. There was more to this guy; her curiosity spike but she knew nothing good would come of it… _Fuck it._

"Okay, one drink. If you don't piss me off, maybe we can make it two."

Excitement was the only feeling James could focus on in his frantic mind. How the hell did that work? He just nodded, mostly in relief and waited for Jack to set her terms. James was sure that he wasn't going to get an edge in choice wise and he didn't give a shit.

"Were almost at the Citadel anyway. Meet me in Purgatory after I deal with my guys."

"Sounds good, Tats."

"What did you just call me?

"Tats. I can call you Jack, it's just nicknames are easier for me."

Jack just shrugged.

"People have called me worse."

She left the cargo bay.

James stood there for a second thinking over what she said. What kind of life had this woman led? She probably had some tough stories to rival his own. He couldn't wait for that drink.

* * *

Purgatory wasn't the kind of place that James liked. There were too many people and the music was shit. He was a fan of dingy little bars where you could just talk to people. This didn't seem like Jack's kind of place either but he figured they didn't have much choice on the Citadel.

He bought himself a drink and waited for his date. He laughed at the thought of being on a date with Jack. She was definitely not someone to follow typical social conventions.

She wordlessly slid on to the stool next to him and waived the bartender over.

"Whiskey… Hey beefcake."

She looked utterly exhausted and James couldn't help but worry. Had something happened?

"Hey Tats, you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah, I look like shit. Playing mom to 20 teenagers will do that to anyone."

"How old are you anyway? 21 tops?"

"25 old man. I'm 25"

"Hey now… I'm only 26."

"Still old to me. I deal with 17 year olds"

They sat in silence as they both nursed their drinks. Something was bothering Jack and James could tell. He just wasn't sure how to ask her about it.

"Hey Tats, I got a question."

"I'm sure you can figure out how to ask it."

"Okay, what's up? I mean something has you awfully quiet."

"I'm just trying to figure you out."

"What's there to figure out?"

"Why me?"

Vega just sat, letting the weight of Jack's stare question seep into his ears. _Why her?_

"Honestly, at first it was because you're hot."

Jack audibly scoffed.

"But now… I saw you with your students. You're a lot more that looks, Tats. Why did you come?"

James really wanted to know and he figured it was time to get some questions answered.

"You looked at me like I was a steak. It fucking pissed me off. So I went to shut you down. You… you weren't completely repulsive. Most people have no shame but you looked guilty."

She turned and looked at James for the first time since sitting down. He was visibly red even through his impeccably tan skin. She eyed the way his muscles tensed under his white shirt and for the first time she realized just how long it had been since she got laid.

"Hey"

He turned his head reflexively even though he wasn't sure he could bear to look at her for too long. Before he could think too much she pulled his head into her and their lips met. It was like fire and ice colliding. James suddenly felt warmth traveling through his body. He recognized the sensation from all the battles he had fought in. Her biotics were flowing through him.

But this was different. It wasn't unsettling because it wasn't an attack. She wasn't trying to lift or throw him; she was just feeding him her energy. James couldn't control the desire building in his gut.

Jack looked at him with the same hunger he had earlier and he knew where she wanted this to go. Far be it for him to stop her.

"Let's get out of here." It was more of a command than a request and James didn't mind in the least. He followed Jack out of Purgatory before realizing that he had no idea where they were going. He followed Jack through the crowded wards until they found the elevator.

"You going to tell me where were going?"

Jack couldn't hide her smug ass smirk as she hit the emergency stop button.

"We're already here."

It was James' turn to take charge. He pulled the lanky biotic into him with enough force to take her breath away. He wanted this, needed this. It was more than sex; he was enamored with the woman in front of him. He would do anything to be with her, public decency be damned.

* * *

Jack forgot where they were. She didn't exactly have a home on the Citadel. She didn't really feel like taking James back to the shitty motel she was staying at during her shore leave.

She just needed him to fuck her now anyway. She was far too impatient to draw this out and she never did care about the consequences. There were worse places for sex than an elevator and she was pretty sure that lover boy wouldn't care.

Before she could react James had pounced like a hungry animal. His hands were all over her making easy work of what little clothing she had on. She never liked being undressed by whoever she was with. It made her feel weak and she liked to be in control.

She tried to turn the tables and began stripping the clothes off his muscular frame but it became an entirely different gesture, almost tender.

Jack hated that she liked that feeling and she started to wonder just how much Shepard had rubbed off on her. First her students and now this. She was turning into a love struck idiot. But with every caress of James' calloused fingers she lost the will to care.

He touched her in ways no one else ever did; paying attention to her needs. She was used to working herself over the brink while whoever was fucking her got their kicks. This though, this was a change she could get used to.

James lifted jack onto the handrail of the elevator and put one of her legs on each of his broad shoulders. She was surprisingly light given all the power she could muster. James wanted to know every inch of her and he was going to take his time with it.

He couldn't help but notice that she had tattoo's even here. He had to suppress a smile at the thought of how well his nickname suited her.

He started by kissing the inside of her thigh going so slowly that Jack writhed under his touch.

Jack couldn't stand it. She wanted more and he was taking his sweet ass time. She began cursing under her breath. Part of it was the frustration of not being able to get off and part of it was how good the suspense felt.

His face was at her core and she could feel his tongue exploring her folds. It felt better than anything Jack had ever experienced. She was already panting and on the verge of ecstasy when he began to explore with his fingers.

Jack could swear that James was in her head because every time she needed more he would provide. He now had two very think fingers inside her, pressing and moving in all the right ways. She could feel her body shaking and succumbing to the pleasure.

Jacks orgasm was intense and her muscles turned to mush under James' touch but he continued to support her as she spasmed through wave after wave of bliss.

* * *

Jack was not quiet. James didn't exactly know why he expected her to be but her moans were making the bulge in his pants twitch. He lowered her off his shoulders so that her weight was resting on the hand rail and freed himself.

Before he had time to think he plunged into Jack elicited a gasp from the unsuspecting woman. She was still feeling the effects of her orgasm and every movement lit her on fire.

James was slow and methodical at first. He let himself feel her muscles contracting as his mouth explored her breasts. Her breathe would hitch and James would almost lose control, almost. He wanted this to last and he wanted to worship jack like the goddess she was.

He looked at her with her head thrown back and hair undone with adoration. This was a side of her that no one else had ever seen. He knew that he caught her off guard when he took control and he liked it that way.

He could feel himself reaching the brink and began swirling his fingers around her clit. He wanted to feel her come around him and knew that she needed this as much as he did. She moaned loudly into his neck as a result of the added stimulation. It drove James wild.

It wasn't long before she was shuddering again and James could feel her muscles contracting around his length. He began pumping into her at a frantic pace. When he finally reached his climax he had to brace against the wall to keep himself upright.

He let his head fall into her shoulder as they both breathed heavily. Neither had noticed that the elevator was moving again until it stopped at C-sec. They quickly dressed themselves before the doors could open hoping that no one would notice what happened.

They weren't so lucky.

Two C-sec officers were waiting for them. They had everything on tape. Jack and James didn't protest the arrest even though they both could easily take the cops in front of them. This wasn't the time or place to be causing a scene. Shepard would kill them both for it.

* * *

Shepard was trying to buy supplies for her crew but as usual she was distracted. Garrus really should not have come with her. It was becoming increasingly difficult for her to complete her duties when his hands would always find their way to her ass.

He couldn't keep his eyes off her even now, when he was trying to barter with the Turian shopkeeper on the other side of the room. She return his glances, the smile she had been wearing all day never left her lips.

The sound of her omnitool brought her out of her stupor.

'Commander Shepard, come see me when you have a chance. Bailey.'

Well, now was as good a time as any. She left Garrus to get the rest of the supplies; she didn't need half of c-sec seeing her act like a school girl.

Bailey was in his office as usual dealing with the bureaucratic nonsense of the Citadel. Sometimes Shepard pitied her friend.

"Bailey, you wanted to see me?"

"Yeah Shepard. Um, some of your crew got into trouble in the wards. Figured you would want to bail them out quietly before it made news."

Shepard shook her head. She had a pretty good idea who was in trouble and she was going to kill him later.

"Let me guess."

* * *

Jack and James were kept in the same holding cell which was probably the worst idea ever on the part of Citadel security. They were struggling not to touch each other but it was a losing battle. They were originally sitting across from each other but Jack started running her foot up James' calf. Then they were sitting next to one another slowly entwining their fingers.

Now, they were on the verge of kissing when Shepard cleared her throat. James immediately retracted his hand from Jack and sat stock straight on the bench. James respected Shepard too much to have let this happen. But he was also too intrigued by Jack to think clearly.

She was different and not just because she was slightly crazy. She had more heart than most people and cared deeply for the people who where important to her. It amazed James that she had the capacity to be selfless after the life she had lived. He heard the stories. She was tortured to be a superbiotic but she overcame everything. That kind of determination resonated with him.

Jack and James just stared at the commander. James acted as if he was just caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Jack tried hard not to laugh.

"Keep trying to look scary cupcake."

Shepard rolled her eyes. Her crew could be like children. Why did she have to be the responsible adult?

"I should have known. It would be you two causing trouble… I'm going to bail you both out but do me a favor, keep it in your pants until you find somewhere private. Thanks." she said through the fakest smile that James had ever seen.

He was relieved that she had left it at that. This could be a far more painful conversation had she pressed the issue. Shepard was hot and down to earth but James saw her as a mentor and talking sex with his CO was not high on his to do list.

* * *

James made his way back to the Normandy without a clue as to where he stood with Jack. They fucked and it was downright mind blowing but he found himself wanting more. There goodbye was short and Jack seemed to avoid any serious conversation like it was the plague so he didn't press the matter. There was a war going on anyway, who was he to try and set up a future in this mess.

When the airlock to the Normandy opened Shepard and Joker were laughing in the cockpit. James wasn't privy to their conversation so he just made his way to the elevator. He made it to the galaxy map when he heard the heavy footfalls of Commander Shepard running toward him.

"James, got a sec?"

"Sure, what's up?" _Oh no, here is comes…_

"You and Jack huh?"

What did that even mean? He didn't know what to say; Jack didn't exactly make things clear.

"I have no idea."

The Commander chuckled as they entered the elevator. James pressed the button for the cargo hold and waited for her to continue.

"Listen, You and her are probably the best people for each other. You're a good man, and she needs good in her life. Just be patient, she is probably scared shitless right now."

James was stunned. The Commander wasn't mad and she was condoning his affections for Jack. His head was spinning. And the idea of Jack scared didn't make things any clearer. He was silent for along time as they walked over to his work bench. He was trying to make sense of everything the commander said but it wasn't working.

"I'll leave you to your work, James."

He just nodded; he still wasn't able to form real words. Shepard began to walk away but turned her head over her shoulder.

"And James, if you ever pull a stunt like today again… Well, just remember I'm in charge of your N7 training."

James gulped hard before he could respond. His voice was hoarse from his nerves and when he finally did speak it sounded as if he were in pain.

"Sure thing, Lola."

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it!


End file.
